


斯旺西之影

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Series: 苍白的离歌 [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: 在14世纪的最后一个十年里，安德雷斯被他的尊长带进了黑夜。农民依旧是农民、商人依旧是商人、太阳照常升起、庄稼照常生长...他们都认为生活里唯一重大的改变只会是安德雷斯从此可以永远照看他的故乡。他们都错了。
Series: 苍白的离歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968388
Kudos: 1





	1. 阴影的名字

安德雷斯在帮忙把一篮鸡蛋送去艾维尔家的路上遇到两个外来者，他们的相貌特点和本地一样，但是他在村里从来没有见过这两人，而且也没有见过人在胸前戴着左右短、上下长的显眼十字挂坠。外来者都和大人一样高，但是好像小孩一样充满了问题，眨着好奇的大眼睛，不停地追问他关于村庄的守护者的事。

他们说来到这里听闻了守护者的存在，在他们生活的地方是从来没有的，所以十分渴望知道，他们当然已经问询了一些大人，但是大家都知道大人们爱吹牛皮和添油加醋，所以他们想来问问小孩子，守护者到底是什么样的？它真的有牛一样的力气和猫一样的灵敏吗？它真的在哪里都没有倒影吗？他有没有近距离地见过它、接触过它、和它说过话？凭他的感觉，它真的是冷的吗？……

据他的母亲林妮特说，安德雷斯第一次被介绍给守护者时，也好奇地问了，为什么每个人都是热的，而守护者是冷的。林妮特回答了他，因为守护者不是人，而是阴影的灵。每一个人，就像所有的动物一样，燃烧着生命之火，在火焰从微弱到旺盛的期间成长繁衍，直至火焰燃尽而留下无力的躯壳；而阴影的灵，就像所有的灵一样，从来不以生的火焰驱动，也就永远不会走到熄灭的一刻。守护者之所以看起来也像一个人，只是因为它特意变化成这样来到人们之中。

安德雷斯不记得他问过那个问题，也许那时他年纪太小了，在他懂了事的时候，关于守护者的知识已经像是太阳会每天从东方升起、塔威河会从高往低流下一样天经地义了。

现在他的天经地义受到了挑战。在简略地回答了一些问题之后，他发现他们的问题只是越来越多，很多还是安德雷斯从来不曾想过的，因为它们其中一些把阴影的灵当做一个凡人来看待，而还有一些——他不安地打量着外来者袖口露出的筋肉结实的手臂和身背的武器——像是猎人在狩猎前的准备。于是他流露出一些真实的焦虑，对他们说他已经在路上耽搁了太多时间，还是让他赶紧把鸡蛋送到吧，不然大家一定以为他是个贪玩忘事的坏孩子。

“就再问一个，我们可以送你个礼物当做报答，”外来者微笑着抚慰他，“刚才说到守护者并不和大家住在一起，不能随时找到，那它怎样及时地守护村子呢？”

“守护者总会知道发生了什么，”安德雷斯说，“万一它不知道，我们总还可以告诉它。”

外来者说话算话，这果然是他们的最后一个问题，但他们的礼物是一把架在安德雷斯脸侧的刀，随后是一支抽出了箭筒随时可以上弦的箭，两人的动作果然都富有力气和经验，一点也没有笨拙或者无力地摇摇晃晃。

“跟我们走，小崽子，不然就给你好看。”如果他跑得不够快就用刀，跑得够快就用箭。安德雷斯别无选择，在路上抱紧了他那一篮鸡蛋，希望等他回到家的时候它们还没有损失，他在身上磨蹭着，先后把他的绳结佩饰和他喜爱的小鹅卵石都轻轻地掉在了路面上，这似乎都没有引起两个外来者的注意。他很希望自己还有更多的东西可扔，仅有两个点很可能不够让大家找到他被劫走的去向，但是很遗憾地没有了。

他们走了相当长的时间，云层一片片地染成了金色和红色，安德雷斯想到他的父母一定生气了——生气过后，他们就会担惊受怕起来，他后悔自己没有从一开始就不理睬外来者。

外来者用细麻绳把他捆了几圈，好像安德雷斯是一堆新收割的稻草，扎好了就可以堆起来，他们带着他坐在一大把显然提前准备好的柴草堆旁，轮流牵着他的绳子，交替空出手来再次查看每一件武器，他们有多种武器，而且很明显还打算点火，安德雷斯非常奇怪他们为何准备烧这么大的一堆火，为了他们三个人露宿野外吓退野兽？

日落时一个外来者说“现在随时都可能出现”，另一个骂他是蠢货，“耐心，死人现在才刚醒，还得那些村民告诉他小孩不见了，然后他再来找。”不过等到天完全黑下去、用来临时照明的简易草束烧了一把又一把之后，之前那个曾经责怪同伴不耐心的人开始骂骂咧咧，抱怨死人还不快点出现让他杀。

“该不会他不来吧？死人不在乎小孩一个。”

“他还在扮守护者呢——别看那些屁民平时瞧起来老实巴交的，实际上个个都贼得很，他要是敢这么随便给他们瞧出来他根子上是个什么德行，嘿， _他们_ 第一个就得把他活剥咯。”

然后他们就沉默地等待着，刀柄按在手下，箭就在弦边。

安德雷斯坐在冰凉的地面上，感觉他的胳膊都被勒得麻了，他曾经拿线缠绕自己的手指玩，知道勒太久是不好的，皮肉会变成很恶心的颜色而且肿起来，他希望这些绳子能及时地解开。

又一束临时的光芒在烟气中转为微弱，外来者之一去点起新的火，但没有新的火光亮起，安德雷斯看着他突然消失了，还有他的同伴，还有他们的动作会发出的种种由于寂静而十分明显的摩擦声，好像有一块厚重的黑布从天而降把他们都罩了进去、留下了安德雷斯在唯有星光的夜里一样——牵着他的绳子猛力地一动，把他扯得歪倒在地上，显然他的劫持者即使变得不可见了也没忘了把这个小孩抓好。

安德雷斯发出痛呼，但没有听见自己的声音，他摔进了那片寂静的黑暗。那种感觉比被真的黑布蒙头盖住更奇怪，他感觉好像毫无准备被淹进了水里，身体又沉重又像在飘，鼻子和嘴巴都呼吸困难。

没有温度的手碰到了他，把他推出了这种奇怪的感觉、重新回到了实实在在的土地上、回到了夜风的包裹之中，安德雷斯立即大口地喘气。他还被像稻草一样捆着，但是没有人牵着绳子了，于是他在地上挣扎着想看看发生了什么，守护者一定来了，但是他看不到那两个外乡人，也看不到守护者。

等他终于看到了的时候，那两个外乡人都已经一动不动地倒在了地上，他们眼睛凸出、嘴巴张大、撕裂的身体散发出浓郁的混合气味，但是在这并不漫长的过程里，安德雷斯什么声音也不曾听到过，连他们倒地的声音也没有。他所熟悉的、村庄的守护者独自站立，将一只手举到嘴边舔着，姿态让他想起小孩从罐里挖出最后一点蜂蜜后不愿放弃希望地吮吸着每一根手指寻找回味的样子。它从手掌到指尖缓慢地舔遍了，才半蹲到其中一具尸体边上，从他胸前扯下那个十字交叉的木质挂坠揣在了腰带上，然后走过来帮安德雷斯解开了绳子。

直到那双手再一次触碰他，安德雷斯才意识到自己刚刚都呆滞住了，并非为了外来者的下场，而是因守护者那从未见过的模样。安德雷斯不时就可以在村里看见它，但那些多半是在它和大人们在一起时，他从一旁经过瞥见一眼罢了，除了它那一年到头长度都一模一样的黑发——一般人的头发都会不断长长了再剪短的——之外几乎都不记得什么，总还有泥巴、爬虫、草地、猫狗等等需要他的注意力，还没有哪一次像这样，他感到整个视野里只有那一幕，即使它被蒙覆在暗夜的朦胧之下、每一滴血都由于沉重的阴影而不像它们应有的那般鲜红刺目。

他把像被无数细针扎着一样从麻木中缓慢恢复的手搭在守护者修长的手上，所能触及之处只像是他父亲或者叔叔的皮肤，它也有着圆润的指尖和剪平了的指甲——真的是如此吗？阴影之灵没有带着刀剑，它是否就用这双手重创了那两个外乡人？

“回家了，安德雷斯。”守护者说，它的声音仿佛把他从梦中惊醒一样地近。

“对不起！”惊醒的安德雷斯急促地说，“一开始我实在没有想到会这样所以和他们说话说了半天才觉得不好然后他们就拿刀说不听话要砍我我就、我没有办法他们又——”

“不要急，不要急，慢慢说。”守护者轻轻地拍了拍他，它把那篮鸡蛋拿来让他抱在怀里，然后把他整个抱了起来往回走，轻松得就像它并没有什么负重一样，即使安德雷斯已经不是随便什么人都可以抱得动的幼儿了。

安德雷斯靠在它身上，感觉不到一点生命之火的迹象，唯有他自己的呼吸和心跳被衬托得越发鲜明，路上没有野狗接近吠叫、没有飞虫来回，只有他对它不断地讲述他被劫持的过程和他冒出的每一个念头，把他急着表达但之前都无处表达的想法全部倾倒。只除了一个想法，它已经发芽了，但还压在无数的碎石下，因为他的生活才是天经地义的，他的认知不应该被质疑，就像父亲和母亲必定可以解决家里发生的一切问题一样，他所过的日子就应该可以规定世上的一切日子，万物都是有灵的，而阴影的灵会来到人们之中……

但为何其他的灵都不会这么亲近地前来呢？为何守护者只是守护着村子，而不是世上每一个有阴影的地方呢？在外来者所来的地方就没有守护者，他们可能对他说了很多谎话，但是他们对彼此应该没有再那么说。

等到他终于用光了那些其他要说的话，这一个异常的想法也终于弯弯曲曲地爬出了缝隙，安德雷斯看向守护者，用一种他在多年之后回忆起来会感到分外滑稽的巨大自信说：

“ _您从前也是一个人_ ，对吗？”

守护者的脚步忽然停住了，它——他向下凝望着安德雷斯，他的唇边还有萦绕不散的猩甜的气息。

“为什么这么说？”

“那就是对了吧，您从前是我们村里的人——莫非是雷斯家的祖先吗？他们家也是黑发的——所以您才会不断地回来帮我们的忙。”

“只对一半，”守护者说，“我不是这个村里的人。”

安德雷斯不满地歪了歪嘴。

“你已经很聪明了，安德雷斯，”守护者用温和的声音哄他说，“这一代在塔威河上最聪明的孩子。”

“大家一直说，因为是阴影的灵，所以是没有名字的，只要知道您是我们的守护者就可以了，但是我想知道您的名字。”

“这可是个秘密，他们都不知道，答应我保密的话，我才告诉你。”

“我答应您。”安德雷斯高兴地说，不知道为什么，他一点也没有不能把这些分享给其他人的郁闷之情——他根本没想分享给任何人，哪怕是他的母亲，他只是想认识守护者。比过去更多地认识就好了。

守护者笑了一声，然后说出了那个在安德雷斯日后生命的绝大多数时间里，都具有非比寻常意义的名字：

“利弗尔。蒂莫西·利弗尔。”


	2. 不死者的低语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由于没有控制好节奏，所以让本应成为回顾中的一缕流光的部分变成了流水账  
> 以后考虑修改

自从安德雷斯知道了守护者的名字之后，利弗尔就开始更为频繁地拜访他，让他的母亲林妮特和父亲霍维尔都感到受宠若惊。霍维尔是个羊毛商人，除了挣到一份能在屋里铺起丰厚温暖稻草的生活之外并没有什么特别的长处——倒不是说他还不知足于松软面包、鲜美浓汤以及柔软被褥啦，而是仅此远不够担起守护者特别的青睐，这点人还是要有自知之明的，因为阴影的灵与人们往来多年，一向只有村里最德高望重的那些人才和它稍熟络一些。不过利弗尔的行动从一开始就非常明显——他不是为了来看他或者他的妻子，而是为了安德雷斯，他同他们只进行简短必要的交谈，然后就单独地陪伴这个孩子。

其他人在场，他就是村庄的守护者，阴暗而又安静，像猫一样无声地行走、在地上不投下一片影子；但他还是蒂莫西·利弗尔，一个仅有安德雷斯认识的人。安德雷斯每想到这点都情不自禁地偷笑起来，就像他和利弗尔是一起偷苹果派而始终没被发现的坏孩子。

由于守护者只会在日落以后才出现，并且首先会在村庄里了解有没有谁需要他做些什么他们自己力所不及的事，因此等到他有空闲陪伴安德雷斯，往往已经不是还能在外嬉戏的时间，没有了奔跑跳跃、攀爬翻滚，没有可以捉的小鱼和爬虫，也没有一大群孩子热热闹闹地在树桩间玩的游戏，但仅在他那小小的房间里，不必闹出任何惊扰其他人的动静，利弗尔也长久地改变了安德雷斯对昏暗无聊夜晚的看法。

他向安德雷斯讲述了远方的高山，高得阻断不同王国的人民，每次有人试图带领军队翻山越岭去征服世界，都会在短暂的尝试后乖乖败退；甚至还有更高的山，高耸入云，高处覆盖冰雪，如同笼在山顶的白布，一年四季都不会完全掀开。他讲述了远方的流水，有的也不过就像村里村外交错的小溪，有的却可以比塔威河更宽广有力。塔威河湾的落差巨大，如果纯计算竖直的高度，可以填进好几个叠在一起的安德雷斯，但是不过是常见的三角河口，而世上还有从断崖垂下的水帘，如果安德雷斯站在下面就可以毫不费力地不断淋浴——或者被淋死，因为不是所有从高处落下的水都像河湾绵密的雨一样无害的。他讲述了大地的干裂，在那些白天酷热而夜晚骤凉的地方，利弗尔曾经走在龟裂的干硬土地上，每一步都跨过好几条深深的裂隙，就像有一百个不知疲倦的壮汉挥舞大斧，从脚下直跑到地平线，所过之处统统劈开；他也讲述了大地的冻结——去往东方，越过盎格鲁-萨克逊人的土地、越过汹涌的海水、走到有着比村里的夏天更长的白天和比村里的冬天更长的黑夜的地方，那里水将不会流动、钢铁将脆得像是被风干的咸鱼、泥土将硬过钢铁、没有植物能长得比每天被安德雷斯踩踏的杂草更高。

“你想亲眼去看看吗？”

“想。”

“我带你去如何？”

安德雷斯对前一个问题可以大力点头，在这个问题上却总会犹豫挣扎，最后还是决定不去。他一点也没有怀疑过利弗尔会无法把他带去，相反，他深信一旦他说要去，利弗尔一定会履行承诺，所以他才要拒绝，因为他不应该离开家、不应该离开村子那么远，让大家都为他担心，而且那些担心都有道理。外面是危险的，如果像利弗尔说的一样，那外面比村里能想到的一切都还要危险。

利弗尔往往又会和他讲更多的东西，他说世上有的鸟小得像安德雷斯的手指，而飞行的技术无与伦比，甚至可以在空中倒退；有的鸟长着强有力的脚爪，在地上跑得飞快，可以把安德雷斯见过最有活力的小公鸡远远甩在后面，但是如果来了河湾这片地方多半会水土不服、忧郁而死；有无骨的柔软动物在海底下游荡，它们能把自己的身体变成环境的颜色，在社交时伸出好几条触手摇摇摆摆；一头就有村里的小猫几十只重的大猫在山上游荡，它们是凶狠的独行猎手，但发出的声音还是像喵喵叫；他说有的动物颜色鲜艳亮丽，以至于人们把它连皮带毛地完整端上餐桌，根本也无从下口，但只因好看就会得到惊呼和称赞；他可以生动地描绘许多形状和动态——通过影子。如果说那些通过在光下变换自己双手的位置和手势来模仿猫儿、马儿、鸟儿的人的戏法是有趣的，那么利弗尔的影子戏法是绝无仅有的，他在昏暗的房间中随意便能拉起一片阴影，扭曲它的形状、派遣它流动到所有的表面。当他说到蛇——大型的蛇，不是安德雷斯也能揪起来一甩就杀死的那些——如何缠绕着自己的猎物，阴影之蛇便会爬上安德雷斯那宽松的睡衣、从嘴里吐出分叉的舌头；当他说到能够轻松一跃数尺高的猛兽，它的剪影便在墙上纵身跳过安德雷斯的头，后腿弯曲到舒展的过程都清晰可辨……

这是天经地义的，毕竟利弗尔是阴影的灵，他甚至可以唤起立体地悬浮在空间中的暗影，他在绝大多数的时候不会那么做，但如果有需要——“如果有需要的话，我可以用影子围绕你一圈做成帘子，它们比羊皮纸还要薄，但比石壁还要坚固，可以保护你免遭伤害…… _除非那伤害是一缕温柔的晨光_ 。”当时安德雷斯不懂得利弗尔的自嘲，所以他轻松地随着守护者的幽默发笑，然后舒适地入睡。

利弗尔也会和他讲到人。安德雷斯自然是知道外面有多种不同的人的，比如盎格鲁人、高地人、法国人，还有其他会做羊毛生意的外国人，霍维尔在和生意伙伴写信的时候经常谈论他们，也会向自己的儿子和女儿们谈论他们。安德雷斯每次听了父亲的高见，就会去问利弗尔事情是不是那样，而利弗尔一面回答那些关于剪羊毛、打包羊毛和运输羊毛的问题，一面讲给他不同地区不同的食物、服装、发型、节日庆典；在这些事情上美中不足的是，利弗尔知道各种纺织品和皮毛的质感和重量、知道那些戴在头上、颈上、手臂上、脚上的金属环的工艺、知道那些节日里人们传唱的歌谣……但他不知道那些食物吃起来是什么感受。他可以告诉安德雷斯那大致是什么种类的材料，切成了多大的块或者切片，看起来像什么颜色，但他不知道它们是否好吃。

安德雷斯对那些神奇的男男女女和他们的风俗——很大部分是他们的食物——心怀好奇，他也乐于听利弗尔讲述人们的恩怨，但即使这些信息、再加上外面的动物和植物、再加上外面的地形和风貌，由利弗尔无可比拟的阴影游戏演绎出来，其诱惑也不能将他从塔威河湾引出去。即使这里的人们都穿着一样的衣服、煮着从外婆的外婆开始就那么煮的饭食，即使和他一辈的男孩和女孩都不知道他知道的事情，他也很高兴和他们生活在一起。他们会七嘴八舌地说着如果能有来自远方的人带来没见过的新奇的玩意儿、或者有机会能出去该多么好。他们没有阴影的灵的偏爱，没有人能在许多个夜晚和他们讲述那些新奇之事，也没有人能保证只要他们想就带他们走，安德雷斯有时充满了把自己所听到的再分享给他们的渴望、向利弗尔要一点来自远方的物品再请大家一起围观的渴望，但是他每次都压抑下去了。他只是对利弗尔聊到，他发现其他孩子经常认为有机会就应该跑出去，远远的，远离家人和故乡；这和自己不一样。

“那很正常，因为他们还年轻，在真的离开之前不会多想——离开之后他们还是会想回来的。稀罕的是你，安德雷斯，”利弗尔说，“你很喜欢新的东西，却从一开始就不舍得离开家。”

“我觉得家很好，”安德雷斯说，他觉得利弗尔也一定这么认为，不然为什么利弗尔知道外面有那么多丰富的事物的情况下，还选择住在这里呢？

“你能这样想很好。啊，我多么想要你成为我的孩子啊。”利弗尔前倾过来，亲了亲他的额头，又用清凉的手指小心地滑过他的脸。利弗尔的动作总是那样地轻，但安德雷斯觉得这应该不是不愿意触摸的那种嫌弃，而是某种害怕行为过了度的克制。

“如果可能的话，我也不介意是利弗尔的孩子。”他没做多想地说，父母当然是不能换的，但如果一开始就生在利弗尔家，他觉得自己也会每天都很高兴。

“不要乱说，孩子，有些话的意义你还不知道，”利弗尔的指尖告诫似的点在他的唇上，“我所指的乃是，待你死后，成为与我一般的存在。”

“我完全愿意那样。”纵然他不知道那是怎样一回事，安德雷斯也毫不犹豫地就继续说了，因为他根本想不出来自己为什么不乐意。所有人总有一天是会死的，死后他本来也不能继续做林妮特和霍维尔的孩子了，那么在那时成为利弗尔的孩子，并且和他一起永远守在村庄的黑夜中、和他分担为大家帮忙的事情，是多么地合适啊。

然而利弗尔只是摇摇头说：“不，这只有等你长大之后才能决定。现在睡吧，好孩子。”


	3. 不死者的祝福

在安德雷斯小的时候，他一直都很想长大，希望他可以不用仰视着大人们、可以像他的父亲和叔叔一样有力。但是当他真的遂了童年的心愿，长得比父亲更高时，他又有些想岁月倒退回去了。

现在霍维尔看起来不仅有些矮，而且所有的衰老和疲惫都变得那么明显了，看着记账很快感到头痛然后呼唤他的孩子，吃饭时不时就抱怨起牙疼和没胃口；现在林妮特也不再有精神了，她经常咳嗽、比过去更多地扶着自己的腰，她的儿媳接过她的许多家务让她早一些去休息，但是安德雷斯注意得到她睡得并不好。他见过死亡，在所有人家都互相认识、来往密切的村里，所有的出生和死亡都是每个人知道的大事，但是由于他自己的年少，比起恐惧，他更多地是感到不能再见的人们的怀念——在他的感觉里，每一位死者都是去往了未知的远方，再也不会回来了。除非有什么人他本来就不想再见到，那他们就可以随便去死。

他更坚定地喜欢利弗尔的身份。利弗尔一岁也不会老，没有新的皱纹、没有逐渐灰白的发丝、也不会有无奈减小的力气、被迫放缓的步伐，利弗尔曾经见证他父亲的父亲从出生到生命之火燃尽入土的全部，将来也将继续见证着这个村子的生生不息，永远也不需要告别。

“不对，安德雷斯，”利弗尔纠正他说，“不死者仍然将与每个人告别。”

“那也好，”安德雷斯说，“我想像您一样。”

是利弗尔首先说到想要他成为同类的，但也是利弗尔不断地和他指出种种不好之处：他将会在日出时入睡、在日落时起身；他将会不能吃饭喝水、只能饮用活物的血；他将会苍白、冰凉，不能再和女人生下孩子……

最后一次这种讨论源自一场由于邻居烤面包的不慎引发的火灾，那时利弗尔本来在和安德雷斯讲着算术，注意到异样而两人一起出了门，在其他人赶来之前，安德雷斯确信他看见一向镇静从容的守护者害怕了。利弗尔在冒出火光的房屋前可见地退缩，他的绿眼在眼眶里微颤，他的牙齿咬住了下唇，安德雷斯想起了小时候遇到两个怀有恶意的外乡人的事情，他们曾经准备了大量的柴草准备点火，他现在明白他们为什么这么做了，但利弗尔还是进了那屋子，打散了变形而卡在门框里的门让被困的居民逃了出来。在其他惊起赶来的人都纷纷去灭火以及安慰那位朋友房子烧了可以再建、人没事就好的时候，他们那假装镇定的守护者迅速地溜走了，安德雷斯也回到了自己的房间，他知道利弗尔会再去见他。

“您受伤了，”利弗尔一进房间，安德雷斯就看了出来，不过利弗尔在他面前倒也并没有像他在人前那样遮掩他那被灼伤了的左手，在空气相对安定的小房间里，安德雷斯还可以听见细小的嘶嘶作响，只是没有问到皮肉烧焦的那种常有的气味。

“是的，”利弗尔说，低头看了看自己那只此刻相当狰狞的手，“我不会生病，也不容易受伤——但 _火_ 不一样，如果是火，我就会和凡人一样受伤、会死、会烧成灰。”

“要怎么做呢？”安德雷斯怀着帮忙的心提问，显然利弗尔不能去找人医治，因为在所有人的认知里他都是阴影的灵，不可能会像人一样需要人去医治的，而利弗尔自己也不像会医治的样子：他帮人裁断纠纷、驱逐野兽，但不曾帮谁解决伤病。烧伤是一个人能遭到的最不幸的伤害之一，安德雷斯自己只是被热汤烫过一小片皮肤都难受了好几个小时，想到真正的烧伤令那部分皮肤永远也无法恢复，他冒了点冷汗，不过他又想到利弗尔活了——死了——很久，以前却没见留下什么伤疤，应该还是会有办法的。

“你不必做什么，”利弗尔说，“我需要休息一天，我只是想趁这次的事告诉你，我有非常脆弱的一面，而如果你成为了我的孩子，你也会有。”

安德雷斯眨了眨眼，感觉有些出乎意料。这是他第一次见利弗尔受伤，原以为阴影的灵要么不会受伤、要么就会像普通人一样需要仔细包扎、清理、吃药和敷药。

“只要一天。如果这是我今天烧伤了，我会比您更脆弱，我会需要躺更久，甚至就死了，”他想起他只不过是被野狗咬了一口、看着伤口根本不严重，却没过几天就一命呜呼的叔叔，人的生命之火有时熄灭得叫大家都意想不到，“您怎么会觉得这也算是脆弱，和我现在比起来？”

“是啊，只要一天，和不幸被烧伤的凡人比起来，我实在是个幸运的混蛋，没有资格说什么，”利弗尔干干地笑了一声，“但是我害怕了。你看见了，安德雷斯，我害怕火。而当你成为我的孩子，你也会像害怕阳光一样地害怕它。你现在是勇敢的，一定想着，假如你知道自己只不过需要付出一天或者几天的休息恢复，就可以忍受着伤痛救到人，你肯定会毫不犹豫地去救人或者做到些什么其他需要你暂时承受伤痛的事，对这点代价眼都不眨一下。但当你成为了我的孩子，你就会第一时间想着保全自己，因为 _我_ 在面对火的时候，第一时间总是这么想的。”

“可是您今天还是去救人了。”

“我犯了傻，仗着火势还不算太大而做了一个愚蠢的选择。”利弗尔摇头，发出叹息般的声音。

“您确实不该做那样的选择，”安德雷斯说，勉力控制自己没有露出某种傻笑，“您想告诉我做您的孩子有种种不好、让我打消那个念头，可是您自己的行动让我觉得，无论做阴影的灵有多少缺点，它的优点总还是更大的。”

“我并不想让你打消那个念头，一刻也不想，”利弗尔说，碧绿的眼直视着安德雷斯的眼睛，“我只是想让你知道所有的利弊之后，再做下决定。自然，我一开始便可只告诉你好处，说你可以得到不死之身、可以学会我现在会的种种能力，而不告诉你你要面临的任何问题、让你后悔也来不及——可是我想让你自己愿意成为我的孩子，而不只是被我欺骗进来的。”

“那您已经把这笔生意完全谈成了。”安德雷斯毫不动摇地回望着他，“看到了好处、也看到了不好处之后，我这个傻瓜不仅心甘情愿做您这笔生意，而且还自认为自己才是赚得盆满钵满的那个。”

“傻瓜，”利弗尔说，揉了揉他的头发，好像他还是个小孩子一样，“你不知道我有多么高兴，听到你的答案多年从未改变，但还要等你长大……”

“我已经长大很多了，”年轻人抗议，“我都可以结婚了。”

“那就等你有了自己的家庭，我们再谈。”

安德雷斯自己根本没有怎么想结婚的事，他白天帮着家里的生意，有空还去关心其他人家是否人手不够需要做事，如果再有个人的时间就在沙地上画着利弗尔教他的图形题目、自得其乐地算着那些矩形、圆形和三角的面积以及线条的长度，当女孩子来和他聊天的时候，尽管他乐于和她们分享题目，但她们往往毫无兴趣，很快就走了，他也从来没想过自己要像同一辈的其他男孩子那样开始关心起她们的脸蛋和身材——当他打量起女孩的时候，往往会克制不住地思考她衣服的裁剪如何能最省布料，以及羊毛和其他皮毛商品的竞争，前一个话题还算能和她们讨论，但也不是会令一个女孩激动的话题。她们喜欢……他不知道。死后的安德雷斯回顾他青少年的人生时才意识到，他对她们实在太不关注，以至于知道得太少、也没有多思考和哪一个结婚；当女孩们中的一个迈着不安的步伐走近剪着羊毛的安德雷斯、双手玩弄着自己垂在胸前的辫子，迟疑着说想和他结婚的时候，他直接就答应了：因为他们从小认识，觉得之后在一间屋子里一起生活也不错。后来他才知道几个别的女孩捶胸顿足，恼恨着如果早知道安德雷斯这么容易答应，她们就自己上了，才不会给那个并不特别漂亮的姑娘机会呢，安德雷斯是村里最好看的男孩子，他应该和最好看的姑娘在一起，尽管对于后一个头衔属于谁她们有些不同意见。

他不是会继承父母房屋和最后遗产的幼子，所以在结婚前要分出一部分家产、并盖一间新房，这件事热热闹闹地办了起来，村里有空的成年人都乐意来帮忙，更小一些的孩子也出于喜爱热闹而隔三差五地聚来，但房顶还未盖好，安德雷斯就病倒了。他曾经眼看父母长辈的衰老和病痛心生悲哀，但未曾想到自己的病来得比那虽不可抗拒但缓慢的死亡猛烈得多，年纪大了的人固然会变得虚弱和步伐迟缓，年轻人在急病之下却也可以直接卧床不起，反而需要其他人来照顾他。

安德雷斯无暇惭愧自己麻烦家人照顾，他昏昏沉沉，区分不出照进窗户的是晨光还是暮光，医生用好几条水蛭轮番给他放血，也未能使他的情况有所好转。他的父母沉重地叹息，他的未婚妻在旁边哭泣，他们劝她另外考虑一个丈夫了。安德雷斯很想抬起手，说几句宽慰他们的话，但他却没有力气抬起来。

他闭着双眼，但怎么也睡不着，即使他觉得自己的思维像是拌了些泥水的麦片粥一样，他还是没有睡着，而且在内心深处，他觉得他不能睡，他必须要等到一个人，那个人会用把清凉的手放在他那发热的额头上，那个人会知道现在到了怎样的时间。

呼吸从来没有像这么令人疲惫，叫人怀疑这怎么会曾经是一种快乐，好像要吃尽他全身的力气。但是他不能睡，他没有睡，他一直等待着，等到其他人都不在，而他等的人终于在他睡着以前及时地走了过来。

“我还想看你到四十岁，你的孩子长大、人生圆满、经验丰富，”利弗尔说，把他的手放在安德雷斯发烫的额头上，他的手简直像雪一样地凉，“可是我看不到了。”

_我不想死。_ 安德雷斯想。他不知道自己在想什么，也不知道旁边的人能做什么，他只是本能地这么想着。 _我不想就这样死了。_

“我也不想，”利弗尔说，声音离他很近，近到利弗尔的唇就靠着他的皮肤，只不过没有带着体温的气息吹在他身上，所有的气息都是冷的，“ _你是我的_ ，我不允许死神就这样带走你。 _你是我的孩子_ ，从今夜开始，直到最后一夜。”

某种微小的刺痛从身体的某个部位传来，这种痛苦不足以穿透他的昏沉将安德雷斯惊醒，但随之而来的某种更深的昏沉将其他一切感觉覆盖，那是一种美好的体验，安德雷斯从来不曾有过如此的快乐，以至于他遗忘了一切。他那没有盖完的新房、他那没有娶来的新娘、他那缺了他扶持的家庭、还有他自己的躯壳，全部都被他的灵魂抛下了，因为它飞到了很高的地方，挥舞着无数充满活力的羽毛织成的彩翼，脱离了无聊大地的掌控，自由自在地飞翔和舒展。安德雷斯没有一点疑惑，他专注地沉浸于这份快乐，在快乐之中中止了呼吸。当他醒来的时候，在口中尝到了美妙的余味，只有一点，他意犹未尽，用力地舔过了上唇和下唇，试图将嘴边残留的每一丝余味都搜刮殆尽。

等他如何仔细品味也再找不到未尽的美味，他才意识到自己在利弗尔面前出神地做着这不体面的动作，但利弗尔没有任何不悦的意思，相反他看起来很愉快。“我的孩子，”利弗尔说，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我觉得有点饿，”他再也不头昏了，他从床上坐起来、接着站起来，感觉到病弱已经被从身体的每一个角落驱逐出去，现在的需求只有饥渴。这个转变和他预期的并不完全一样，在安德雷斯的想象里他会感到自己变得轻盈和虚无，就像是四处飘动的影子，但事实是他感到非常实在，好像他还从没这么坚实和确凿地踏在地上。

安德雷斯瞥了一眼，在床的影子之外，并没有他的影子。

“是的，你会有些饿，虽然我给你带了一点血，但一定是不够的，我们现在去找点新鲜的血，”利弗尔起步走向门外，并示意他跟上，于是他就跟上了，小心地、悄无声息地，就像两个坏孩子又一次一起去偷吃。

_哦，这一次真的是偷吃了，_ 安德雷斯暗自发笑。

他紧跟着利弗尔，适应着自己的状态，引导他的血在体内流动。他们毫无意外地找到了晚间入睡的小动物——这种事即使在他生前也做得到——它们温暖而又鲜活的生命在他的唇齿间吸榨殆尽，凡物的生命之火转化为他自己没了温度的血管内凝重的液体，他饥渴地享用了他第一夜的猎物们，不仅吸尽了最后一滴血，而且甚至还想咀嚼一下。但他放弃了尝试。利弗尔说过数次，凡人吃的东西都会变得不能吃，利弗尔也确实从来没有分享过他们的饭菜汤汁，所以他猜想只不过是因为他新死、对生前的习惯还未能一下抛弃才产生错位。

“虽然人的味道更好，”利弗尔说，“我还是希望在开始的一段日子里你先适应一下这个，以防万一。”

“我很适应，”安德雷斯理所当然地说，既然动物可以，他想不到去伤害村里其他人的理由，这想起来好像无故去揍了别人一顿。

“那就好，之后你还是回到你的床上，让他们知道你死了。他们会把你埋葬下去，你下次醒来时会发现一片漆黑，而且很难自己出来，因为泥土盖在上面很重，这会是很可怕的感受，但无论如何我会去找到你，所以不要慌。”

第二天他的家人怀着沉重的心情把安德雷斯放进了本来霍维尔给自己买的棺材，举行了和所有人死时一样的简单葬礼，把他埋在了村后的园地里，他们所做的一切对于他们来说都是完全妥当的，毕竟安德雷斯在晚上睁开了眼、想稍微动弹一下的时候一头磕在棺材板上，不是他们能够预料的问题。

安德雷斯重新躺好，看着包围他的黑暗，他觉得这并没有特别可怕，虽然棺材板很硬，但他现在也不会被硌得发疼了。在那段静悄悄的时间里，他只是想了想他的家人，今天他们送别了他，而将来他会慢慢认识到他们一个个地离去，就像他们料不到他的急病，他也无从猜测他们将来会死于年老、受伤或病害。当他们把他冰冷的身体装进棺材的时候，他并不能听到他们的哭泣或叹息，将来他们告别人世的时刻，他也很有可能无法握着他们的手、看上他们最后一面……

他一动不动地胡思乱想着，等到利弗尔来挖开了他并不很深的坟墓。


	4. 不死者的叹息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 利弗尔用了很多的心思去维护他自己作为‘灵’而不是死人的形象，自然也不会让作为‘死人’的安德雷斯简单地败坏这一点，在他的期望里，等到熟悉安德雷斯相貌的人都老死，这个孩子自然也就可以以众人都不认识的灵的身份出场了。

在死后的头几个月里，安德雷斯都没有明目张胆地出现在村里的人面前，他悄悄地看看他们，或者和利弗尔待在一起。尽管自从死后，他就具有了一些奇异之处，但无论是操纵阴影还是敏锐的察觉，利弗尔的水平都要高出太多，安德雷斯也就专心学习，希望能早日变得熟练一些。

让他玩心大起的是有一夜在进食后他又一个人去看入睡中的人们，恰好看见一个小孩晚上爬起来试图悄悄往外溜，把父亲轻微地惊醒，安德雷斯试探性地动了动手，用阴影让小孩的动静变得隐蔽了些，睡眼朦胧的男人没做多想又倒头睡下，男孩显然只以为自己没被发觉，蹑手蹑脚地溜去厨房，摸出面包、用手掰着一点点地吃。

安德雷斯在暗中跟上，觉得有些好笑，他轻巧地走到男孩旁边，把剩下的整个面包拿了起来。小孩下意识地跟着抬起视线看向一旁，迎上了黑暗中安德雷斯扮的鬼脸。

在年轻的不死者准备逗完孩子就说他一句：“你偷吃自家的面包，明天爸爸妈妈就都知道了，怎么不偷吃邻居的”之前，那孩子大声地尖叫起来，恐惧盖过了其他一切表情，他又哭又叫，脸吓得比安德雷斯还要白，安德雷斯也被他吓得不轻拔腿就跑，跑到门口时男孩的父亲衣衫不整地光着脚就追了出来，一看他就愣住了：“安德雷斯？”

安德雷斯不想当场解释已经死了的自己为何半夜惊吓小孩，在他想出另一个办法以前他就已经伸出手抓住了男人的手，然后一口咬了下去。他原本只是打算咬一小口的，让这位熟人陷入血族之吻带来的朦胧中就好，但他尝到了人类的血的味道。瞬间他就明白了利弗尔曾经说过的是无可辩驳的真理，即使他当时非常饱足、而麻痹人的目的也已达到，还是忍不住多舔了几下才不舍地合上伤口、放开了那只手。

一放开之后，意识到自己已经对过去的熟人做了什么，安德雷斯逃之夭夭，一路回到了利弗尔在墓地边缘的地下居所才镇定下来，感到自己不存在的心跳还在砰砰作响。他有些自责自己没再确认下情况，但是又清楚地知道他不能多想那个伤口——他不能多想人的任何伤口，因为他现在只要一想，就想到血和血流进他的身体那种美妙的感觉。

“你为什么拿着一个面包？”利弗尔好奇地看着他。

安德雷斯闻言看了看自己的手，发现了自己在被发现的慌乱之下忘记的事情不止冷静思考这一件。他泄气地坐下来讲述了经过，感叹明天大家就都会知道他安德雷斯半夜复活起来从小孩子手上抢走一个面包就跑了。

他以为利弗尔会臭骂他，因为这听起来实在太蠢了，但利弗尔只是说：“不要紧，我们会解决它。”他茫然地听着，一边思考怎么解决一边没有自觉地咬了一口面包。

“等等，”利弗尔的冷静产生了波动，“你在干什么？”

“我吃——嗯？”安德雷斯把那一口面包咽了下去，但利弗尔的声音提醒了他思考。

他们两人都静止不动地沉默了片刻，然后安德雷斯说：“好像可以吃啊。”

利弗尔蹲下来盯着他看，脸上的表情说不清是什么，如果说他在众人面前总是没有表情，那么现在就好像同时有几个表情在要求肌肉把它们呈现出来。

“好吃吗？”利弗尔问。

“就和……吃面包一样。”

“你还想吃别的吗？”

“我有时候想，和活着的时候一样，”他承认，“但我想到您说过，不能再吃一般的食物了，所以我都没吃，刚刚是不小心的。”

“你比我想得要更难得，”利弗尔说，表情变得缓和了，但这只会是他那维持表情的理性战胜了其它情绪，而非它们都消失了，“这是很了不起的，这说明你即使成为了我的孩子，也依然很有人性……不一般地保持了像个人的内心，只要你依然保持着这种心，你就仍然能享受一部分人的快乐……比如说这一种。”

“像个人？”

“这是一件好事，安德雷斯，”利弗尔说，现在他的表情已经完全平静正常了，“之后我给你做点菜，我故乡的，我很久没有做了。”

后来村里并没有传播安德雷斯半夜复活起来从小孩子手上抢走一个面包就跑的事情，他不知道为什么没有，但感到很庆幸，并且也不再突兀地把自己暴露在别人的视线里了。他没有想到小孩会那么害怕他，在他的印象以及林妮特的讲述里，他小时候并不害怕利弗尔。最初他只是像小时候一样地想着保守他和利弗尔之间的交情的秘密，此后则多了保护他自己的慎重。

利弗尔后来也真的准备了一通做了菜，虽然按说是他的家乡菜，但材料来源最远也没到另一个村，水是本地的、锅也是本地的，完全在本地烹饪而成，安德雷斯一边看着锅下的火一边思考这是否真能实现利弗尔的目标。他首先高兴地看到生了这一小把火来做菜还不至于成为把利弗尔和他都吓跑的大事，不过他还是全程都谨慎地看着火，生怕哪一丝火苗又蹿到了利弗尔身上，直到利弗尔最后把它熄灭、把锅里的内容盛出了一碗来。

它们闻起来不算很好。他不愿意让利弗尔扫了兴，还是认真地吃了起来，但他发现利弗尔并不像家庭主妇那样在意她们做的菜的风评，他只是看着安德雷斯，好像看他的孩子吃饭这个动作本身就是一件愉快的事。

“您也试一下吧？”他大胆地提出，“您很久没有尝试所以不知道，或许其实您也可以呢？”如果说他自己很像个人，他觉得利弗尔没有理由不像——如果他能被保留一份快乐，利弗尔没有理由被剥夺。

利弗尔开口时分明是想要拒绝，只是声音没有发出来，安德雷斯的话动摇了他，或者说怂恿了他，他从锅里捞了一小片安德雷斯几乎觉得只能塞牙缝的碎肉片，然后小心翼翼地放进了口中。

看见利弗尔缓慢地动了动嘴如同在品味，然后喉咙一动把它咽了下去，安德雷斯看向他，期望能见到微笑的脸，却只看见利弗尔皱眉，然后转过身去背对着他。

呕吐的声音，令人难受，不是因为嫌弃呕吐的人，而是因为想到自己如果呕吐，是多么地痛苦不适。

“对不起，”安德雷斯低下头按住脸，有一刻他想把他的手放在利弗尔身上表示支持和陪伴，就像他还是个孩子的时候他的家长以及利弗尔本人会经常做的一样，但是他不能，不仅是因为这个该死的提议是他自己刚刚说出去的，而且也是因为他不应该去看见利弗尔脆弱的样子。利弗尔是村子的守护者，是他的保护人和引路人，是他生命中最重要的长辈，他不能面对这位长辈这么令人难受的样子，只能重复地说，“对不起。”

“不是你的错，”利弗尔说，“是我的 _。_ ”

他再也没有心情吃完那道菜，尽管从一开始也不算是多香，但是他知道利弗尔必定怀有的留念，就像安德雷斯在后来漫长的时光里一直没有忘记林妮特和霍维尔在自己家里烤的面包。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遗憾的是，利弗尔的期望并没有实现
> 
> 勒诺亚尔比他的两位保护人（以及其他大多数人）都更像个人，当然其实像人也不是赞美，固然善良有同情心的是人，贪婪恶毒和具有多种可怕之处的也是人，利弗尔之所以认为这是一件好事，是因为他自己怀念，而有的人并不怀念


	5. 不死者的迷茫

安德雷斯惬意地走到他不常回的旧宅门口，没有刻意潜行也自然无声，黑色的触手灵活地推开门，就像一位忠诚的会在门口鞠躬欢迎主人的仆役，在利弗尔的故事里，远方有很多这样的仆役，不过那些故事里的主人不会无事走进一座积灰的昏暗空屋、放松地倒在那年前换了一次后又逐渐变脏的稻草堆上、像个没长大的孩子一样从一边滚到另一边。  
  
他在稻草上伸展手臂，望向几乎什么也看不见的天花板，又悠然地爬了起来，在无光的屋里轻车熟路地走过每一个房间。他的父母相继过世后，未成年的小弟被接去了兄嫂家生活，多数东西都搬走了、后来也没有搬回来，这里没有什么磕磕绊绊，而他也已经习惯了尽可能少照明的阴暗的环境，甚至完全的漆黑也不会令他恐慌。为他开门的那一条阴影像蛇一样蜿蜒扭摆跟随他行进，和他一起翻出了窗口、爬上了屋顶，然后沿着他的腿向上攀升，最终盘绕在他的小臂上。  
  
安德雷斯喜爱这种力量，阴影和黑暗就像他生命的延伸，随他的意志尽情活动，即使他自己不再投下影子了。他想他很理解利弗尔为何放任众人称他为“阴影的灵”：这实在是利弗尔最令人印象深刻、也最得他本人依仗的力量。对于普通人来说，黑暗是恐怖的，不知道危险会从何袭来，只有火光带来温暖和安全；对于他们来说，阴影越是浓重地包裹着一切越是安心自信。他在月光下望向那些朦胧交错的屋顶，此刻人们呼呼大睡，而他清醒观望，对一切充满了熟识与掌控.一年中每个季节日夜的长度，每个钟点里每栋房子、每棵树投下的阴影角度和长度,安德雷斯都了然于心。他向半空伸出手，比出不同的手势，而下方拉长的投影毫无变化。  
  
很多年以后在一个同类所写的论述里，他会看到对于既无投影又无镜像的优点的评析，其认为勒森魃是天生完美的观察者科学家，因为他们对周围光影的观察不会受自身的插足而改变，不过当时的安德雷斯既不知道自己是什么勒森魃，也不知道什么科学的观察，他只是觉得非常好玩，而且可以帮上利弗尔的忙。  
  
村子没有想到如今阴影中的守护者是两个人，他们一向熟知阴影的灵并不会永远以人的面目出现，只是将自己行动的黑影视为天经地义的一部分、将那些悄然实现的愿望归功于暗中观望的灵。安德雷斯漫步在屋脊上，抚摸着在他手上翻动的黑暗，舒适地微笑。  
  
一点不在熟识范围的动静打破了他舒适的掌控感。  
  
一个不认识的人。  
  
外来者。无声无息地行动、像寻觅猎物的猫一样走过寂静的道路的外来者，所走过的地方，阴影的形状丝毫未变——  
  
安德雷斯发现自己咬牙切齿。他让触手垫脚，两步跳下了屋顶，奔向那个惊扰他美好夜晚的 _入侵者_ ，不知不觉肌肉已经紧绷。陌生人敏锐地看向他，眼里闪过微弱的红光。  
  
他们没有说一句话就打了起来，仿佛世上再也没有更自然的动作，尖爪割裂了棉布、撕开了冷硬的肌肤、挖出皮开肉绽的伤口但只带出一丝一缕的浅淡的血；安德雷斯的力气远大过生前，而外来者的力气还要更大，他把安德雷斯撞出三步远的距离，又扑上来猛烈地撕打，低吼的声音野蛮得不似人类。出生成长在本地的人对可以利用的一切更加熟悉，他忍着疼痛在扭打间诱使外来者陷进坑里、撞向树干，最后终于将对方压倒在地，指尖掐进了对方的脖子。谁也没有剧烈喘息，而表情凶险地扭曲，安德雷斯用力地收紧了手指，黑暗盘曲而上，如同厚重的黑色手套在外加力，外来者的眼珠几乎凸出眼眶，他的舌头在张开的口中弹动，随着安德雷斯扭断了他的颈椎而垂下。  
  
那具身体迅速地变化，干瘪、枯萎、头发从皱缩的头颅上脱落，安德雷斯注视着造成这一切的自己的双手，忽然震惊于一切发生的速度。 _死亡_ 的丑陋令人心生厌恶与恐惧，如果得胜的不是安德雷斯，现在死去的会是谁、感到了某种领地之主畅快的会是谁？  
  
他让黑暗拽着无名的外来者的脚，拖着丑恶的尸体随他走向林间，想起他的姑妈曾经用锄头、草叉、桌板和铁锅杀死了一个外来者；想起利弗尔曾经在他小时候杀死了两个劫持他的外来者。他很高兴如今他也可以解决一个这样的麻烦，或者更大的麻烦；村里的生活应该永远平静如初，只要不被危险的外来者打扰。外来者的利爪留下的伤痕无法简单地愈合，但是他知道只需要休养几天而并不惊慌。  
  
一夜将尽时安德雷斯回到了利弗尔那阴暗的住处，利弗尔还没有回来——自从他信任安德雷斯可以独当一面，就在每年外出一次，带回一些外界的琐碎故事以及一些木刻的玩意儿——小马，天鹅，涂成彩色的“棋子”，可以用树枝在地上画出棋盘来玩。相反的情况没有发生过，既因为安德雷斯不愿意出远门，他只喜欢在这样入睡前的时刻将这些小玩意依次把玩一遍，然后安心地入睡，等待着之后某个悠然的夜半，利弗尔会在他漫步时微笑着从道路的另一边出现。  
  
然而这一年利弗尔真的回来时，把他猛力地从睡眠摇了起来，使他睡眼朦胧、无比困惑，如果不是因为和外来者那一战留下的伤口作痛，他会在看见眼前人时笃定自己正在做梦。  
  
“ _我们走_ 。”利弗尔说，短促地。他好像从来没有这么急。  
  
安德雷斯揉了揉自己的眼睛，他感觉自己很不对劲，或者世界很不对劲，自从他成为利弗尔的孩子过了几千个夜晚，其中他从来没有感觉自己不完全清醒，可是现在他很想睡；睡眠的呼唤只意味着一件事，那就是阳光现在照耀着外面的世界。  
  
“现在是白天。”他看着从众多衣服里挑着打包的利弗尔，糊涂地说。 _什么走？走去哪里？为什么他要走？_  
  
“是的， _所以_ 我们现在走，谁也想不到。”利弗尔说，“带上你想带的东西，我们离开村子。”  
  
安德雷斯深信利弗尔的要求必定有道理，所以他也简单地收拾了起来，把物品打成并不聪明的一包，但他还是非常困惑，“我们怎么能在白天出去呢？”  
  
“我们可以，只是行动有限，”利弗尔说，“系稳你的包裹，抓紧我的手，一刻也不能松开。”  
  
安德雷斯紧紧地抓住了他的手，然后利弗尔带他走进了黑暗。  
  
这是他自己没有触及到的力量，甚至之前的那么多年里一次都没有见利弗尔用过，他们穿过了微有温热的土石走进了阴暗扭曲的土石里，于是安德雷斯第一次见到了另一个世界：一个无光的世界，布局很像是他生活了三十多年的村子，但每个具体的形状都是扭曲的，在这里泥土都像是沼泽一样黏腻，在他每一步抬起脚时都传来一种令人不适的拖拽感，每一块墓碑都是畸形的、每一栋房屋都呈现出破败。这是一个全新的世界，但他一进来就认识了：这是无数年以来、在一切有光的地方都伴随着人们的那个世界；这是那个普通的、人们所认识的世界的 _影子_ 。  
  
他恍然认识到，他过去对“阴影的灵”的理解还是太浅了，在他摆布着平面的影子玩弄把戏的时候、在他用实体化的黑暗之臂托举自己登高下低如履平地而兴奋的时候，他都没有想过他为何没有了影子。这一定才是利弗尔传承给他的力量终极的面目：想必他们的影子已经和身体融合为一，令他们能够一脚踏在现世、一脚踏在影中的世界，在进入任一一个世界时，就在另一边留下空洞。  
  
死后第一次，他在白昼出行，却一眼也没有重温他认识的人们在白天的生活，利弗尔拉着他在世界的阴影里一路快步前进，就像急不可耐要将什么抛在身后。  
  
“我有东西忘记拿了。”安德雷斯茫然地跟着他前进，仍然没有完全清醒的头脑努力地回想自己打包时的疏漏。  
  
“不要紧。”  
  
“我们什么时候回来呢？”  
  
“我们不回来了。”  
  
这个答案惊得安德雷斯一时停下了脚步，但利弗尔以不容置疑的力度把他往前扯，他便又跟着向前走，并且心烦意乱起来：“我们为什么要走？我们都走了，村子怎么办？我们都没有告诉他们——”  
  
“村子会很好，他们不会破坏村子里的什么事，”利弗尔说，“但是我们晚些走，他们就会纠缠住我们了。”  
  
“ _他们_ 是谁？”  
  
“我们的氏族同胞。”  
  
_什么氏族同胞？_ 答案仿佛转眼就在嘴边了：“有一个陌生人和我打了起来，我把他杀了，那就是我们的氏族同胞？”  
  
“是他们中的一个，看来我回来得也不够早，他们已经开始暴动了，他一定是故意来挑战我的，你做得很不错，但现在跟我走，因为他们会来更多人，并且，如果我们留在那里应战，他们会做更糟糕的事。”  
  
“什么暴动？”安德雷斯觉得自己的问题而不是答案越来越多，“他为什么要挑战您？他们为什么要暴动？我们为什么不把他们统统击退？我们是村子的守护者。”  
  
“现在不是了。如果你想留在那里迎接挑战，你就会看见他们一个接一个地上门找麻烦，除了攻击你本人，还会不问意愿也不问素质地把村里的人变成一群新生，即使所有人没有出于饥渴的争夺互相残杀到死，最后也会因为动静太大而被异端裁判庭作为恶魔、邪灵以及邪灵追随者烧死，”利弗尔说，听起来也有些烦躁，“在守护任何东西之前，首先要保证你自己的安全。”  
  
“您现在在带我去哪里？”  
  
“我带你去见苹果岛的密特拉。别的之后再说。”  
  
_苹果岛是什么地方？密特拉是谁？自己为什么在跟着利弗尔在白天进行一种荒谬的旅行，抛下了他住了三十多年的家乡走向不知道哪里、逃避一些不知道是谁、也不知道为什么要逃避的人？_ 安德雷斯一头雾水，他回头望向村子的影子，那些虽然扭曲也仍然能辨认的形状已经被逐渐抛在身后，他们正行走在安德雷斯所不熟悉的荒野的影子里，他感到恋恋不舍，但只是这样稍微放缓了一下，他就差点被一刻也没停下的利弗尔拉得摔了个跟头。如同利弗尔希望的，他们一直紧紧地抓着对方的手，安德雷斯不知道如果此刻放开他亲长的手会发生什么，但一定不会是好事。  
  
“您从来没和我说过这样的事。”他悲哀地说，“这些年来您和我说了许多、许多的事情，但是从来没告诉我类似这样的任何事。”  
  
利弗尔沉默了许久，在安德雷斯以为他不会理会这纯粹抱怨的时候，终于以暗哑的声音说：“我没有想到我会需要这么快地告诉你。就像黑夜后永远会有日出，就像白昼永远以黄昏作结，我以为我们的始祖会永远在那里，一切永远不会改变，但他死了， _一切_ 都已经改变了，我和你一样没有防备。”  
  
有一个声音在心底呼唤安德雷斯不顾后果地甩开利弗尔跑回去，但是另一个声音却更强、更稳固地压过了它：随便换成任何一个认识的人，他都可以在此时甩开，但是拉着他的人既然是利弗尔——要永远地离开村子的人既然是利弗尔，那么他愿意跟着去任何地方，因为如果永远地没有了利弗尔，家也会不再是他一直以来的家。


	6. 不死者的分离

安德雷斯记不清清醒和困倦交错了多少次，他们才走上了有人和车辆来往的大路、抵达了那座既不是岛也没有看见很多苹果的城市。  
  
他们走了很多天，在夜里走过真实的世界、在黎明前寻找或者搭建遮挡阳光的安身之处、在太阳还未完全落下前就匆促地醒来、带着白昼的睡意在世界的影中赶路直到夜幕降临。那种带着他穿梭两个世界的力量显然非常消耗血，必要的猎食补充使得他们夜间的路程并不是效率地沿着某个方向直线前进，而是为了寻找猎物七拐八绕，有时相当于大半个夜晚一步未进。安德雷斯可算理解了利弗尔最初说的 _以防万一_ ，原来就是在这种一直赶路不能稳定遇到什么人的时候，怕他不惯猎食动物而举步维艰。好消息是冬季的夜晚越来越长，时间也就逐渐变得宽裕。   
  
他们接近城市时天黑得很早，于是能够在人们还没有全部回到家中时就进了城门，而像他们这样的外来者也完全没有引起任何的惊奇。这座城对外来者司空见惯。安德雷斯早就在利弗尔的描述里听过有的地方人口众多房屋如云，但实际的接近和体验仍然令他感到震撼，只是一眼望见的人就比全村的人加起来还要多，他胡乱地思考了一会儿这里的人们彼此之间有多熟， _如果他们也每天都互相问候一遍，问候完了一天恐怕也就什么都不用做了吧_ ……利弗尔没有让他有太多余裕细细打量那些更高更密集并且风格不同的建筑、那些来往的牛车和马车，所以他也只能继续着匆促的步伐、追着利弗尔前去显然是定好了的方向。  
  
路上的所有凡人都说着他听不懂的话，只言片语飘入耳中都呈现为意义不明的杂音，利弗尔所前去的那座建筑门口的凡人也说着他听不懂的话，而利弗尔用那种听不懂的话和他们对答。在那门后长长的走廊里他们遇到了一个微笑的同类，苍白、冰凉、毫无生气，并且也讲着安德雷斯一点也听不懂的语言。  
  
他分明比利弗尔要高，却觉得自己变回了只有大人一半高的孩子，畏缩着躲在利弗尔身后，更糟的是他还不敢像真的孩子一样在别人面前伸手拽住他保护人的衣袖，不得不装作没有害怕的模样，他的身体没有颤抖，但内在毫无自信。他的双脚踩在坚实而没有任何稻草铺垫的地板上，它被重重灯火照亮了漂亮又光滑的表面，光滑得可以照出反向的墙壁、人和装饰有彩色花纹的天花板，但他不能映照出来、也不能投下阴影，他没有坚实的存在，仿佛漂浮在这个全然陌生的地方、无处可躲、无处可逃。这整件事仍然像是做梦一样，好像昨天他还能在站在老房子的屋顶上、自得其乐地数星星，一眨眼就已经飘到这里来了。  
  
他悄悄地窥视与利弗尔交谈的同类，那人礼貌的仪态无可挑剔，可是他的灵气里充满了负面的情绪，恐惧、憎恶、怀疑；村里没有人外在的表现和灵气的差距如此之大，让安德雷斯忍不住怀疑自己经过这一头雾水的旅途之后已经头脑混乱、视觉失灵、不知道自己到底看见什么了。在利弗尔结束了交谈后，他拘谨地跟着前行，不曾回头但始终觉得背后有着针刺一样的注视。  
  
利弗尔把他带进一个宽敞明亮的房间，而他宁可把那些照明全都撤掉、让温柔的黑暗给他一个安心的拥抱。房间里有着编织花纹的地毯、铺着厚实被单配有帷幔的高大的床、做工精美的方桌和有靠背的扶手椅，桌上还放有书和笔墨，这一切原本或许会令他觉得既新又好，但现在他一点儿也没法起兴致。这个城市太大了、太新了，他感到自己变得特别地小，小得无所适从。这个房间里还有一个说着听不懂的话的女人，安德雷斯没法不忌惮她，即使利弗尔说她只是一个下仆，会恭恭敬敬地给他们提供服务，可是安德雷斯看不惯她那村里从来没有的长相、看不惯她那副讨好的表情、也看不惯她那条让他觉得别扭又难看的裙子。  
  
利弗尔一面拆了包裹把他换下的衣服都拿给了女仆让她出去了，一面叫安德雷斯安心地脱下斗篷鞋子、坐下休息。他介绍说这座城叫伦蒂尼恩，是英格兰王国的首都，也是不死者们的社会“阿瓦隆之庭”（这个词在安德雷斯听来还是很像“苹果园”）的首府，那影响了他们生活的暴乱不会影响伦蒂尼恩，所以他带安德雷斯来这里寻求安全。  
  
“这里的不死者不喜欢我们，”安德雷斯烦躁地说，“就像 _我_ 不喜欢那个闯进我们村子的讨厌家伙一样。”  
  
“和尖牙利爪或者木桩和火刑相比，被人瞪上几眼算不得什么问题，”利弗尔说，“综合来说这是我想到的最好的地方，能让我安心地把你送到这里以后去看我其他的子嗣。”  
  
安德雷斯错愕地看向他：“您在说什么？” _利弗尔不仅把他带来，而且还打算把他一个人放在这里、自己继续上路？_  
  
利弗尔又讲出了一大段话，涉及到好几个不知道是谁的人，氏族内在混乱地战斗、氏族外也在混乱的战斗、还有很多凡人也在想着把他们这样的不死者连带关系好的凡人统统烧死，安德雷斯一时间梳理不清，但他知道说来说去意思就是利弗尔确信这个地方可以保证安德雷斯安全，而他还有在其他地方的子嗣，他非要亲眼去看看他们是否安全不可。  
  
他耐心地听完了，但他不能接受：“如果您去了，看见他们都很安全，自然很好。可如果他们很危险呢？如果他们陷入了极大的麻烦、把您也卷进去，或者他们现在也根本就是您所说的那些一门心思想谋害长辈的疯子、巴不得见到您就捅一刀呢？您应该和我一起待在安全的地方，等着乱子过去再去看他们！”  
  
“安德雷斯，我不能不管他们，就像我不能不管你一样。”  
  
_他们有什么好管的！_ 安德雷斯差点就失控地叫了起来，但是这时那个凡人女仆又来了。他不愿意在不喜欢的外人面前和利弗尔吵架，只好按捺着火气希望她赶紧再走开，那女人却像要逼疯他一样就站在那里，说了一句又一句，利弗尔一边听一边点头，只有他在一边憋得难受。  
  
她说完了也没有走开，利弗尔告诉他她是来报告洗浴、换的衣服以及给客人的血都准备好了，“在荒郊野外走了这些天之后我们确实也该整顿一下，不能让你脏兮兮地出场，”利弗尔说，“来吧，正好也走一走，你可以熟悉一下房间和院子。”  
  
于是安德雷斯生平第一次体验了在丝绸衬里的巨大木盆里洗澡、第一次穿了样式不同的衣服、第一次遇到了像等待剪毛的绵羊一样温顺地把自己献给血族的凡人：那是两个年轻的男性，一个金发、一个黑发，穿着在安德雷斯看来只能称为身上七扭八绕围了一刻长布的奇怪衣服，利弗尔见到他们的第一眼就低低地笑出了声，尽管安德雷斯不知道他在笑什么。在多日没有碰人血之后，安德雷斯承认这是一次不错的进餐，可是一看到那金发的年轻人一脸莫大幸福地和利弗尔说了许多话、他自己却一点也不知道他们在说什么，他觉得美食带来的愉快又被莫名的恼火压了下去。  
  
完成了这些体验之后，他又穿着这全新的衣服，被利弗尔和女仆领着走来走去，利弗尔若无其事地跟他说着放松、享受，问他感觉是否还好，安德雷斯嘴上简短地应和着，想的还是只有利弗尔要把他留在这里的事。  
  
_我不想管什么不知道安危的人，就算他们是我血脉相连的兄弟，我又不认识他们，我只管您，要是我在外面、换个您其他的子嗣在这里，他肯定也要劝您不管我了，而且他说得对。_ 可是这却是不能说的。 _带我一起去，我也要亲眼看着您安全才行_ ，他又想，可是这也是不能说的，因为安德雷斯很清楚自己的陪同可以给利弗尔带来什么： _移动和作战的累赘_ ，仅此而已。  
  
那么他到底还能说什么呢？他越想下去，越觉得弱小无力、心情消沉。  
  
他们走到飘雪的院中时，女仆终于走了、旁边也没有别的人，安德雷斯终于能够开口，却只能说得出怨气：“我不认识人、不认识路，连他们的话也听不懂，如果没有您的话，我就完全不知道该怎么办才好了。” _既然您不能不管我，您又怎么能把我独自抛弃在这陌生的人海之中？_  
  
利弗尔安慰他、向他道歉、告诉他他一直是一个聪明的孩子，学习新东西一直很快，这些初来乍到的问题只要稍微过上一些时日都会克服……态度仿佛十分柔软，但意见却一点也没有改变，安德雷斯不想听他的鼓励，也并不想看见他自责，因为利弗尔的痛苦也都令他自己痛苦，他只想利弗尔留下来不走，偏偏利弗尔就一定要去找他其他的子嗣。  
  
“那我能回去吗？”他感到泄气，“您说了危险，我就不会去打架，我会小心地躲起来，只保证自己活着。至少我熟悉家里的事情。”  
  
“那很难，我的孩子，你还太年轻了，在和平的时候可以，现在却不要尝试。”利弗尔摇摇头。  
  
安德雷斯还想争辩，但说话间又来了两个陌生人，让他不安地陷入了沉默。这两个凡人身披轻甲，腰挂刀剑，身材魁梧又横着冷漠的眉眼，虽然安德雷斯自信如今的他不至于没法从两个凡人面前灵活逃走，却也没法喜爱这样出现的生面孔。而且他们果然又对着利弗尔开始大讲自己听不懂的话。周围发生的所有事都仿佛专门来对安德雷斯不断强调：现在他是一个一无所知的 _外来者_ ，他的亲长是沟通他和这个地方唯一的桥梁，而利弗尔还要把桥抽走、让他彻底孤零零地飘荡在这里。  
  
“好极了，”利弗尔看起来还很高兴，“安德雷斯，他们是密特拉派来的卫士，他今夜没有时间亲自来看你，但是他已经收了我的消息并且答应看着你安全了。这样我就可以完全放心地出发了。”  
  
“不行！”安德雷斯急忙说，现在顾不上有两个凡人镇在旁边注视着他了，“我根本不认识他，怎么就能放心呢？！他连来看我一眼的工夫都没有，两个凡人又有什么用呢，如果有事我自己都跑不掉，又怎么能指望他们？”  
  
利弗尔轻轻叹了口气，他看起来从未显得那么倦怠。  
  
“恨我吧，我的孩子，但是你要坚持下去，因为时间是我等的盟友，只要你安全地活下去，一切问题终会解决。”  
  
安德雷斯想抓住他，但是利弗尔抬手比他还提前一步，而那两个添乱的凡人也极其配合地扑上来拉歪了安德雷斯的手臂，使他召唤阴影的位置偏斜、他的视野也摇晃着倒向一侧，而无人妨碍的利弗尔所召唤的粗壮触手却轻松地箍住了他、有力地牵制了他的进一步行动。安德雷斯奋力甩开捉住他半边的凡人卫士，而利弗尔的阴影已经无声地罩到了他脸上，等到他终于从阴影的抓握中挣脱出来，他的亲长已经不见踪迹，仅留下稀薄的雪地上正不断被新雪覆盖的脚印，任凭安德雷斯如何还想诉说不满，如今只有夜风中冷漠屹立的满园枯木做他的听众。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文后接《阿瓦隆之庭》

**Author's Note:**

> 当真从凡人的角度，利弗尔用最好的话说也是一个骗子--这也适用于这个系列将会出现的所有曾经被人们喜爱的血族，因为从根本上来说，他们只是需要食物的怪物，而所有一切美丽的或者恐怖的外在的东西都是获得食物的手段而已...但是我希望在我们的故事刚开始的时候能建立在一种美好生活的幻象中，这种幻象让日后的勒诺亚尔经常怀念不已。


End file.
